This invention relates to apparatus and methods for sterilizing food products and more particularly to sterilizers that effect continuous sterilization of food products carried by transportable cars movable in a closed loop.
Patented prior art relevant to the present invention include the U.S. Patents to Samuel A. Mencacci, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,302; 4,164,590; 4,169,408; 4,179,986 and 4,196,225 issued, respectively, Jan. 18, 1977, Aug. 14, 1979, Oct. 2, 1979, Dec. 25, 1979 and Apr. 1, 1980. All of the Mencacci patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and by reference thereto it is intended that their disclosure be incorporated herein.
In accordance with the present invention a series of mobile cars, supporting packaged products such as food or pharmaceuticals, are moved in a closed circuit having means for sequentially loading and unloading each car with packages, means for introducing successive cars laden with packages into an entry lock where preliminary heating and pressurization of the car and the packages supported thereby occurs, thereafter moving the cars from the entry lock to a sterilizing chamber where the residence time of each car is sufficient to effect sterilization of the packaged products, moving the cars from the sterilizing chamber to a discharge lock where partial cooling and depressurization to ambient pressure occurs, moving the car from the discharge lock to a further cooling station, and finally moving each car to unloading and loading stations.
Further in accordance with this invention means are provided to reduce the energy required to raise, maintain and return a car and the containerized food carried thereby to ambient conditions. Such means may include a hot water management system that monitors, directly or indirectly, the rate of water flow, its temperature and its distribution such that the amount of water utilized is kept to a minimum by virtue of a short and confined loop of recirculation. More particularly, management of the sterilizing medium minimizes exposure to ambient conditions by promptly recirculating the liquid which has transferred a portion of its heat content to the packaged food.